Buccaneer Brawl, a play by Jack Wolfspain.
The Play Hello everyone, this is Jack typing to you, and I thought about making a play based on POTCO. I'm hoping someone will take a video and post it on the wiki. Please comment if you're interested in joining! Thank you. Jack Wolfspain (Protagonist) Status: Taken by Jacky Wolf Role: A pirate captain in need of a crew (the main character) Two Members of the EITC (Antagonists) Status: Untaken Role(s): EITC Mercenarys looking for Jack Wolfspain Requirements/uniforms: Adventure Boots, any black pants, long-sleeved button shirt, embelished vest, admiral's hat, adventure long coat. Three Members of the Navy {One is rather large} (Antagonists) Status: Untaken Roles: Soldiers invading Tortuga in search of pirates Requirements/uniforms: Valentine's hat, evening jacket, any white pants, adventure boots, embelished vest, long-sleeve button shirt. Jack Sparrow (Protagonist) Status: Untaken Role: Notorious captain, friend of Wolfspain Requirements/uniform: Jack's Eyes Face Paint, Rough Tricorn, (any) long-sleeve shirt, night vest, crimson captain boots, any black or dark brown pants, dinghy long coat. Remington The Vicious (Antagonist) Status: Untaken Role: The leader of the mercenaries Requirements/uniform: same as the other members of the EITC, except for Valentine's Day hat rather than the admirals hat Archibald Grimm (Antagonist) Status: Untaken Role: The leader of the soldiers Requirments: club coat, adventure boots, any black or white pants, embelished vest, long-sleeved button shirt, admirals cap 5 Pirates (Protagonists) Status: Untaken Roles: Wolfspains crew Requirements: none Chris Firewalker (Protagonist) Status: Hopefully to be played by himself Role: Wolfspains first mate Requirements: None Capt Skull X (Antogonist) Status: Hopefully to be played by himself Role: A pirate captain, for once helping the bounty hunters. Requirements: none 3 Townsfolk (Neutral) Status: Untaken Roles: Random people Requirments: none 2 Bounty Hunters (Antagonists) Status: Untaken Roles: Mercenaries hired by the navy Requirements: (Hunter 1) embelished vest, halloween shirt, any black pants, any boots. (Hunter two) any ostrich hat, heavy tatoos, any black pants, adventure boots Edgar Smith (Antagonist) Role:The capt of the bounty hunters. Used to serve as a privateer. Status: Taken by Jack Pistol Requirements: Darkheart long coat, admirals cap Any other clothes. Please note Plz note that ANY belt can be worn for any of the roles Setting Caribbean (various islands); current month, year: 1750 The script Scene 1 ''(At Fort Dundee, Archibald Grimm and the 3 navy guards are gathered around a table.)'' Grimm: '''Boys, we have a problem. '''Navy 1: '''Gold? '''Navy 2: '''Women? '''Fat Navy: '''The approximate measure of good and evil? '''Grimm: '''No, no, (''He looks at the fat one with disgust and confusion) ''and no! A pirate. A notorius one to be exact. '''Navy 1: '''Jack Sparrow? '''Navy 2: '''Capt. Skull X? '''Fat Navy: '''Blackbeard? '''Grimm: '''Three things: Number 1: no. Number 2: no. Number 3: Blackbeards been dead for 6 months. We, are after Jack Wolfspain! ''( POTC Theme song begins to play.) '' ''End of Scene 1'' '''Scene 2 ''(A war galleon is cutting through the water near Padres. Chris Firewalker walks up to Jack Wolfspain)'' Firewalker: 'Captain. '''Wolfspain: '''Aye? '''Firewalker: '''What are we after? '''Wolfspain: '''It depends on what we want mate. What we need, and feel. And it is somewhere. On this earth. '''Firewalker: '''Jack...? '''Wolfspain: '''Aye again? '''Firewalker: '''What does that mean exactly? '''Wolfspain: '''It depends on what you want, like i said. '''Firewalker: '''Your not makeing any sense. '''Wolfspain: '''Just give the orders. '''Firewalker: '''To do what? '''Wolfspain: '''Uhhg, must I do it all-- (''He lets go of wheel, tells pirate 1 to take it) '''Pirate 2: '''Captain! A ship is upon us! It's a Collosus '''Wolfspain: Galleon off the port bow! Man the guns! Aim at those navy dogs! HOIST THE COLORS! End of Scene 2 Thank you Thanks, please try out in the comments! :) JackyWolf Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Plays